


under the aurora's light

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Breeding Kink, Choking, Creampie, Danger Kink, Deer Spirit Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dragon Suh Youngho | Johnny, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, Pain, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: If Doyoung were smarter, he might fear the dragon upon whose lap he’s currently perched, especially while so terribly naked and vulnerable. He should follow the herd and be absolutely terrified of Johnny Seo and his power.And yet.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 296





	under the aurora's light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uwuxuxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/gifts).



Nighttime this deep in the forest is always a sight to behold.

With the way the light of the stars and moon bounces off the nearby waterfall’s spray, it’s as though the air itself is aglow, dotted with the concentrated light of a few stray fireflies. Here, where the atmosphere is soft, where the magic is thicker, where the mortals never roam, it’s as though the world is stuck in a wonderful summer night, even as the aurora flickers around the mountain’s high peak overhead.

It’s pure, like a perfect little sanctuary. This peace—it’s all anyone could ever want.

“I want to steal you away from here.”

And Doyoung just smiles softly, fondly, and leans into the large hand cupping his cheek. It’s warm, always so warm. He swears a fire must forever burn just beneath Johnny’s skin, and yet the beast’s claws feel like cold blades when they tuck behind Doyoung’s ear an errant strand of hair, still wet from their brief dip in the calm, star-kissed river.

“Why?” he questions quietly and turns his head to lay a kiss to the heel of Johnny’s palm. Sharp and beautifully golden eyes follow his lips as they press to midnight blue scales. He murmurs into his hand, meeting Johnny’s gaze through long eyelashes, “Because you hate my father? Or because you love me?”

There’s a flash of dangerous teeth when Johnny smiles at him—the very same fangs that bit into The Ancient One’s fabled golden antler so many years ago and snapped it at the root. That large hand drifts up higher to trace lightly along the smooth curve of Doyoung’s own antlers. They echo the shape and gleam of the one the beast keeps in his hoard, and Doyoung knows by the look in his eyes that he’s remembering that day as well—his attempted coup over the God of the Forest himself.

“Both,” Johnny tells him in a low voice, a rumble of a deadly purr in his chest, and Doyoung feels a tremor down his spine.

If he were smarter, he might fear the dragon upon whose lap he’s currently perched, especially while so terribly naked and vulnerable. Honestly, he _should._ He should follow the herd and, just like every other creature in this forest, be absolutely terrified of Johnny Seo and his power.

And yet.

He doesn’t hesitate to take Johnny’s face between his hands, cupping over the scales that frame his flawless features, and he doesn’t so much as flinch when Johnny rumbles a hungry growl as he kisses him. His teeth bite, and his hands hold around Doyoung’s narrow waist so tight his pale skin bruises, and yet this—the pain—is exactly why he doesn’t fear him.

This is exactly why he’s _drawn_ to him.

Doyoung can feel the chaos that surrounds Johnny. He can feel the dark aura that has engulfed the dragon over his many long years on this earth, and he can taste it saccharine on the wicked forked tongue that licks behind his teeth.

And it’s fucking _addictive,_ and Doyoung knows he might be sick for it, but he wants _more._

He whispers as much against Johnny’s mouth, and the next thing he knows, he’s on his back in the soft, dewy grass. He props himself up on his elbows and slings his legs naturally around Johnny’s bare hips as the dragon draws closer to kiss him again, harder and deeper, large fangs clicking clumsily against his much more mortal-esque teeth.

Johnny uses his weight, bears his whole self down on Doyoung, and pushes him back down flat into the earth’s embrace. He pins him there under his body and kisses him like he’s trying to eat him alive, mouth ravenous and searing hot as his lips slant and move against Doyoung’s, his tongue halfway to his tonsils, and what can Doyoung do but take it all?

He tangles a hand in Johnny’s still wet hair, wraps the other around the nape of Johnny’s neck, and holds like his life depends on it when the dragon grinds against him, rutting his thick and heavy cock in the crease of Doyoung’s hip. A desperate moan hitches in his throat, and Johnny draws it out with another sweet grind and a swipe of his tongue over the roof of Doyoung’s mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasps to the stars staring down at them when Johnny pulls away to plant a trail of kisses down his throat. His lips trace his jugular, fangs brush his skin, and Doyoung feels his cock throb where it’s trapped between their bodies, his voice cracking on a high, needy keen. “Johnny, please—”

“Please what?” the beast growls back, and his large hands drag up Doyoung’s lithe body. The scales on his palms feel smooth like flower petals as they slide up over the ladder of his ribs, but they still burn so fucking hot, threatening to brand their shape into his skin. And even more when those hands splay over his chest as Johnny gropes the soft and subtle swell of Doyoung’s pecs.

“Please— _oh_ —” Doyoung completely forgets how to breathe when Johnny’s fingers find his nipples to pinch and tweak til they pebble under his touch. And when Johnny ducks his head lower to lave his tongue wet and hot over one, Doyoung sucks in a breath so sharp his lungs ache. “O-Oh my fucking— _Johnny_ —”

“You’re so beautiful,” Johnny mumbles into Doyoung’s skin as he lays sloppy kisses over his chest, and again, as though he’s trying to print the words on his body with his tongue and teeth alone, “Gods, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

Doyoung whispers his name again in a pitiful little voice, and before he knows it, he’s flipped onto his stomach and being pressed into the earth and dirt again by a heavy weight. Johnny feels suffocatingly hot as he lays his big body over Doyoung to bear him down into the ticklish grass, and Doyoung gasps when he feels Johnny’s cock, thick and drooling and even hotter than the rest of him, rut between his cheeks.

A set of deadly teeth bare against his nape and a growl rumbles into his skin, and his head spins at the possessive danger of it all.

“My beautiful little treasure,” Johnny whispers with a dark fondness, and Doyoung keens when the head of his cock presses against his hole before slipping between his cheeks again, smearing his skin with sticky precum.

Before they can both get too caught up in the heat of it all, Johnny takes pause to reach and grab the small bottle of oil he brought along. It’s cool when it first touches Doyoung’s skin, and he bites back a groan at the feeling of Johnny’s fingers dragging through the slick mess, smearing it over his hole before he settles back down to rut his cock again between his cheeks.

The glide is much smoother now, and when Johnny finally slips into him, it’s surprisingly easy, but of course there’s still a burn to it that has Doyoung’s breath catching in his throat. That’s a given at this point though—it seems like no matter how much Doyoung prepares himself before coming here, no matter how much oil they use, he’ll never get used to Johnny’s size, his length, the way he pushes, pushes, _pushes_ until Doyoung swears he can feel him in his stomach and all the air is squeezed from his lungs.

Johnny burns hotter than ever inside him. Doyoung swears he can feel himself melting around his cock, but then Johnny starts to pull out, and suddenly Doyoung is all too solid again, tensing as his voice cracks on a whine at the slow, hot drag against his insides.

“I’ve got you,” Johnny murmurs to him, and the subtle danger of those words is heightened when he brings a hand up to wrap his fingers gently around Doyoung’s throat. He squeezes just enough that Doyoung feels the bloodrush, and then he snaps his hips to shove his cock back in, and Doyoung melts beneath him again.

Johnny fucks him like he’s trying to break him. He digs his clawed feet into the earth, his teeth into the flesh of Doyoung’s shoulder, and he fucks him like he’s trying to shatter him to pieces. He’s cruel but loving, whispering the sweetest things in Doyoung’s ear as he tears him down to nothing, voice strained but so gentle, even as his mouth is colored with the deer’s blood.

It’s so much. It’s always so much. Doyoung can never grasp it. He’s always left feeling like he’s falling through the stars, his eyes rolling back and his head spinning as that big hand squeezes tighter around his throat and Johnny’s cock fucks incessantly against his prostate. He feels like he’s got lightning in his bones, in his blood, and it _hurts,_ but it’s exactly what he wants.

Johnny ruins him, and Doyoung savors every second of it, because in this chaos, in this pain, there’s safety too. Safety in the mouth that lays wet kisses along his bitten skin, safety in the hand that squeezes the air from his lungs, safety in the words whispered in his ear.

More than he’s ever felt in his beautiful, tranquil home, Doyoung feels safe here, being totally and completely broken down at the hands of the beast who’s terrorized his father for so many long years.

When Johnny at last lets go of his throat, Doyoung sucks in a breath so big and sweet that his lungs ache, and then he pushes all the air out again on a shameless moan as his head gets sharply jerked to the side by a cruel hand on his antler. He can feel Johnny’s claws scratching divots into the graceful bone, can hear it vibrating through his skull, and it only makes him moan that much louder, his hands scrambling for purchase on the wet grass.

“O-Oh—Oh my gods, _oh_ —” he gasps, his spine arching, as Johnny grinds his hips against his ass, forcing his cock in so deep that Doyoung forgets how to breathe. He’s only able to let out a strangled noise and clutch at Johnny’s arm as he rolls his hips again, rutting against his inner walls til Doyoung feels like his bones turn to jelly.

“Gonna fill you up,” Johnny murmurs, teeth bared against the side of Doyoung’s throat. He snaps his hips again, picks the pace back up til each thrust pushes Doyoung harder, harder down against the dirt, and Doyoung chokes on a cry, tears welling in his eyes.

“Pl—Please, oh my fucking gods, _Johnny,_ ” he barely manages to gasp out, the words coming out wet with the spit on his lips. He hadn’t even realized he was drooling, too far gone to realize anything but Johnny.

“Gonna fuck you full of cum and—fuck,” Johnny groans against his neck and grips harder at his antler. The lewd sound of skin slapping skin cracks the peace of the air as Johnny fucks into him more frantically, chasing his high. “Gonna breed you so full, baby.”

And Doyoung _knows_ he’s sick, because just that is enough to send him hurtling over the edge. He sobs Johnny’s name like a broken prayer as his cock sullies the earth below him, his whole self trembling as he cums on the grass under his belly. He doesn’t even recognize his own voice as he moans, as his words break on another keen when Johnny snarls by his ear and fucks him _harder._

“Oh—Oh, shit, oh gods, J-Johnny,” he sobs hoarsely, scratching his nails against the smooth scales coating Johnny’s arm. “Fucking _yes,_ breed—cum in me, Johnny, fucking knock me up, fucking _please_ —”

The heat that floods him when Johnny finally cums is nearly unbearable, like lava flowing inside him, and it doesn’t stop, Johnny moaning and fucking him through it, til Doyoung can feel that subtle swell in the pit of his stomach and thick rivulets rolling down his skin, smearing between his thighs. It’s _filthy,_ sloppy and sticky, and it only gets worse when Johnny pulls out to let his cum drool out, Doyoung gasping as it drips so fucking hot down over his balls.

“Fuck,” Johnny whispers breathlessly as he sits up on his knees behind him. Some ancient Draconic words Doyoung can’t begin to understand follow, and then he gropes two handfuls of Doyoung’s ass and spreads him open to get a better look at his handiwork, and Doyoung almost combusts.

“H-Hey!” he huffs, cheeks flushed as he reaches back to swat away Johnny’s hands. He shoots him a dirty look, and the dragon merely grins back, his teeth and lips still tinted red from the bite to Doyoung’s shoulder.

Were he a mortal, Doyoung might already be dead from such a wound, but as a Great Spirit, he doesn’t have much to worry about. Even less considering that such has become somewhat of a routine for them. The punctures have already healed well enough, but the muscles still ache, and he favors it as he pushes himself up from the earth with a groan.

While Johnny goes to gather their clothes from beneath the willow tree, Doyoung sits on his butt in the grass and purses his lips as he tries to ignore the wet heat between his cheeks and the ache in his lower stomach. He’ll be feeling it for a while, he’s sure—he always does.

“Do you want to come with me this time?”

Doyoung looks up at the question, at the fearsome beast who stands before him with a cheeky grin and glimmering eyes. A fond smile tugs at his lips, and he catches his clothes when Johnny tosses them his way.

“I thought you were going to _steal me away,_ add me to your hoard against my will, all that stuff,” he hums back as he shrugs on his shirt, watching as Johnny does the same. His eyes follow the dragon’s moves as he pulls on his pants and fixes his fly, and he follows along as well as he can, cringing as he pulls his pants up and feels the fabric smear the mess on his skin.

It feels almost surreal that just a few short moments ago, they were fucking like their lives depended on it, but they always need to finish this quickly. Every lingering second is another that Johnny’s presence might be felt through the roots. Doyoung doesn’t want to imagine what might happen if they got found out—magical beings, especially the Elders like his father, tend to be particularly cruel.

Johnny makes an amused little noise at him, something like a purr at the back of his throat, and his eyes shine as he smiles at Doyoung. “You really like that, huh?”

“It’s sexy.” Doyoung shrugs back and smiles when Johnny laughs at him.

He lets himself be pulled up to his feet and directly into a pair of strong arms, and he breathes contentedly, leaning into Johnny’s warm, broad chest and hugging him back just as tight. Lips press a soft kiss into his damp hair, just below his antlers, and he lets his eyes close, wishing they might stay like this forever.

Time is cruel, though. Johnny pulls back after a much too short moment, and Doyoung has to bite down a sigh.

“I’ll be back under the next aurora,” Johnny whispers to him as he cups his cheek, and Doyoung leans into that comforting warmth. “It’ll be soon.”

“Not soon enough,” Doyoung mumbles. That earns him a gentle, chaste kiss to his pouting lips, and he leans on his tiptoes when Johnny pulls back again, whining when he grounds him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Soon,” Johnny chuckles at him, and that single word hangs like a ghost in the air when, entirely too suddenly, Johnny is gone.

For a long while after he disappears into the shadows of the deepest forest, heading off towards the mountain path that will lead him home, Doyoung merely stands there, staring at where he once was. The river babbles behind him, fireflies and magic stars flit about, and he can feel Johnny’s heat still lingering on him, around him.

Overhead, the aurora is beginning to fade as the sun kisses the horizon.

But Doyoung can’t look away from the shadows between the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! :D i hope this one came out okay ;; im pretty happy with it, i love these boys
> 
> let me know what u think !! <333
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/longerassride) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
